Path of Radiance
by Kazoot
Summary: Each life walks along a path. And each path, a story. These are the starting points of the six heroes, whose paths would ultimately cross and become something magnificent. (Prequel to my other story, "A Test of Fate.")
1. The First Member's Nightmare

**Enjoy learning about the origins of Team PokéHeroes!  
** **Quick note, if you've read _A Test of Fate_ _,_ and/or _Flames of Despair,_ then after reading this, you'll know there are some things I need to patch up. Just ignore those things and enjoy the story for now. Bleh.  
**

* * *

Light. A slight warmth covering my face. I hold my paw up and slowly open my eyes as the dawn of the morning rises into my home. I let out a yawn and stretch out my furry brown legs as I turn to my side, only to be greeted with a comforting smile of a lilac furred Pokémon.

"Good morning, Eevee!" My mom, an Espeon, greeted me every morning when I woke up. Seeing her cheerful smile at the start of each day was a nice indicator that it was going to be great! I happily stood up in my leafy bed and smiled towards her.

"Good morning, mom!"

"So Eevee... do you remember what today is?" I tilted my head at her. Hm... It's not her birthday. I know it's not _my_ birthday. Oh no! What if it's something important? I don't want to forget an important event!

"Uh... Gimme a hint!" My mom laughed at me.

"Alright then... The winter season is coming up soon. So, do you know-?"

"OH! I know, I know!" My ears instantly perked up at the mention of winter; I know what today is. "Today's the day we go scavenging for berries!" My mom closed her eyes and nodded in response. I always loved this day! For once, we get to go deeper into the forest to search for food. I always wanted to see what else was in the forest besides us. It was like going on an adventure, exploring unknown lands! I hopped over to the entrance of our house. "Come on! Let's go now!"

"Be patient, Eevee," my mom advised. "You should eat something before we head out. Wouldn't want you to starve and eat the food we bring back."

"Heh, oh yeah..."

After eating some of the berries we currently had in our supply, I stepped outside, noticing that the trees that surrounded us had all started to drop leaves. I turned around and looked up at our magnificent home. My mom and I lived inside the trunk of a giant, older tree; It was hollowed out. The tree was so tall, it looked like it touched the sky. The tree's roots twisted through the ground around it. A series of thin, brown vines wrapped around the tree's trunk, following it up all the way to the branches. The shining sun's rays covered the red, orange, and brown leaves that stuck out at the end of the gnarly branches. When they began to wave in unison, I felt the following chill blow across my brown fur. Yep. It's almost winter. The dark shaded grass was also a reminder of the changing seasons. I wonder how long it'll take before we see some snow...

"Boo."

"AH!" I jumped at the feeling of a claw poking my back. A black and gray furred Pokémon had spooked me. But I relaxed at the sight of him. "Oh... It's just you, Mightyena," I sighed.

"Good day to you, Eevee!" he greeted.

"Hello!" I waved. Mightyena was another Pokémon that lived nearby us. He playfully teases me at every chance he gets. My mom is also close friends with him. He sometimes watches over me when my mom has to go on "important business." (I never knew what that was.) He stood tall, and I could tell he was strong just by looking at him. Although, his red eyes scared me a little. But I was grateful to know him as a friend.

"So, today's the big day, huh?"

I happily skipped around in circles. "Oh my gosh! I've waited so long for this! I feel like I'm about to burst in anticipation!"

"Whoa, you better slow down then. Can't go on a journey if you explode into a million pieces," he joked. I happily laughed in response.

"Ah, Mightyena. It's good to see you." My mom finally walked out of our home, taking graceful steps with a large sack wrapped around her. But... Hm? A pendant with a shiny blue gem also hung around her neck. Whenever we go out, she always wore it. But I had no idea what it was for...

"Good to see you too, Espeon," Mightyena tilted his head at her.

My mom stood next to me. "So, I assume you know that we're about to go off..." Mightyena winked in response. "Hm... So, how's your family doing? Did they go off to get berries, too?" my mom asked.

"Heh, yeah... My wife and son left just a moment ago. I, however, was put on guard duty over our home. It's a bit insulting if you ask me, but it gives me a chance to sit around and be lazy, so I'm not complaining." My mom laughed in response.

"Oh, in that case, would you mind doing me a favor and watch over our home, too?" Mightyena nodded his head.

"Can do!" he smiled. My mom smiled back.

"Thank you. Alright, come along Eevee..." she began to walk into the thick forest around us.

"Yay!" I happily skipped behind her.

"Take care you two! Oh, and stay safe!" Mightyena waved goodbye as we went off on our journey.

* * *

We continued deeper into the woods, occasionally having to slow down and hop over a fallen tree, or cross a river. The berry trees we were heading to were quite a distance away, so of course my mind would wander as we walked along the now leaf-covered trail. I eagerly took in the awe of the forest and gazed around since we rarely came out here. My mom, on the other hand, was focusing hard on following the trail so we don't get lost. About an hour had passed when something bright hit my eye, I turned my head and noticed the sunlight had reflected off my mom's pendant. In the past, whenever I asked her about it, she would always ignore the question, or just tell me to be quiet. But... I wanted to know! Was it a treasure she found? Did someone give it to her? Or did she wear it simply because it was pretty?

"So, you want to know about this?" I jumped when my mom suddenly spoke to me.

"Wait, how did you-?"

"When I noticed you staring, I knew it seemed like something was bothering you, so I read your mind."

"Ooh! I forgot you could do that! That's so cool!" I praised her. "You know, mom... when I grow up, I want to be an Espeon just like you!" (Truly, I do.)

"Oh, Eevee! That's so sweet of you!" My mom smiled. There! I got her in a good mood. Now's my chance!

"So uh... Does that pendant help you with your psychic abilities?" I asked. My mom laughed. I think she knew what I was trying to do.

"Ah... No, that's not what this is for."

"Then what is it for?" I asked.

"Hm..." She closed her eyes.

"Oh please tell me! You never tell me about the secret stuff you do!" I begged, giving her my most pleading face.

"Hm..." She glanced around the forest. Her face suddenly turning... serious. "I can sense... negativity." She narrowed her eyes. "There's more than there usually is..."

"Negativity?" I tilted my head.

"This is reminding me of the events with Primal Dialga that happened many years ago..."

"Primal what?"

"Never mind that." My mom shook her head. "You want to know about this pendant? I be-"

"YES!" I happily responded. "I've waited so long for you to tell me!" My mom smiled at my childish response.

"I believe it is time I tell you the story behind this... but you must listen closely, Eevee. This could possibly change your entire life..."

"Oh!" I nodded and shut myself up. But my mind was jumping all over the place because I was _super_ excited to hear this story!

My mom let out a sigh. "It is believed that many eons ago, the legendary Pokémon, Arceus created the universe. After creating the light, the darkness, the sun, the moon, our planet, the land, and all the other Pokémon, he then went to rest. And no one ever heard from him again...

"A group of six Pokémon then dedicated their lives to worshiping Arceus, praising him for the life that he had given everyone. These 'sages' traveled the land, wanting to find beauty in everything Arceus had created. Along their journey, they stumbled upon a strange rock, radiating with a divine glow. They could feel a certain power coming from inside it. But they had no idea what it was. Regardless, they held onto the stone. As they continued their journey, they found more of these rocks scattered throughout the entire land. Finally, when six pieces had been collected, an immense power reverberated from the stones. The sages knew that there was something trapped inside. They formed a circle, each sage holding a stone. When they held the stones up, a blinding light formed in the center. It was then that Arceus appeared before them, ultimately reawakening him. He was thankful for their loyalty.

"As a token of gratitude, Arceus bestowed them a certain power, which was kept inside each of the stones. And with each sage, a set of six verses was given to them. When all six verses were chanted in harmony, they would be granted an expansive amount of power. However, it was not necessary for everyone to have the stone. As long as the one with a stone said the first verse, then the rest may be chanted by anyone who knows the words. The power could only be used once a day. Grateful for the gift, the sages then broke off into different parts of the world, Arceus believing they would use this power to do good.

"One of these sages who had this power..." My mom looked up at the sky. "He was an Eevee, like you."

"Really!?" My mom nodded.

"Eevee... we are descendants of that sage. This pendant-" She looked down. "This is the stone that granted them power." My eyes widened.

"No way! You have a superpower that was given to you by Arceus!?"

"Shh!" My mom gave a stern look. "You mustn't be too open about this. If this pendant falls into the wrong hands, it could very well be the end of the planet... This is a story you can only tell to those that you are certain you can trust your life with." My mom's words made me worried. I never saw her get _this_ serious before... it kinda scared me. I didn't know what to say.

"Eevee..." she stopped walking. She took the pendant off too, and held it out to me. "Place your paw on top of the pendant. I will teach you the verses." I looked up at her in awe. I hesitated. "One day, you will be given this pendant, and I want you to know the verses when the time comes." She closed her eyes for a moment before smiling. "Plus, if you know them, you could help me out sometimes when I use it, too."

"Ooh!" I couldn't contain myself. Helping my mom with special powers? The thought made me explode in excitement! I eagerly slammed my paw on top of the pendant. My mom closed her eyes.

 _"O' melody beckoning toward the abyss..."_ What the...? A weird looking symbol glowed on the ground under my mom. My eyes widened from beholding the sight of it. Is this... that power? Just then, an angelic voice echoed within my mind. I looked up at the sky...

 _O' melody beckoning toward the abyss..._

 _O' tune of unyielding protection..._

 _O' magnificent song of angels..._

 _O' healing melody of divine mercy..._

 _O' violent strains that render demons to ashes..._

 _O' celestial choir, the light of redemption..._

Light. Power. I could feel it inside me. The strange marking under my mom had vanished.

"Eevee," my mom spoke. "Whenever you hold this pendant, you are now capable of using the God's power. But you must use it responsibly."

I stared down at my paw. Do I... really have the power of Arceus? Am I really capable of using such a thing? Use it responsibly...

"I will!" I valiantly cheered as I took the pendant from my mom.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The pendant then magically slipped out of my paws, into the air. My mom used her psychic powers to take the pendant back. "Just because I gave you the ability to use it, doesn't mean I'm _giving_ it to you just yet!"

"Aw! What? Come on!" I whined. "That's not fair!"

My mom laughed as we continued walking along the trail.

About half an hour had passed when the view of the berry trees came into our sight. I eagerly skipped through the leaves over to them, passing by my mom who strolled along. I gazed up at the wide variety of berries mixed in the trees that surrounded us. Spicy red Cheri berries, sweet pink Pecha berries, smooth yellow Sitrus berries- there we so many berries, it was like we stumbled upon a goldmine! I couldn't wait to bring them back home.

"Eevee, hold this open," my mom handed me the giant sack she was carrying. I placed my paws on the inside of the rim, and spread it open. My mom looked up at the berries in the trees and began to pick them off one by one with her psychic powers. Each exotic berry floated downwards to me, and was gently placed into the sack. Seeing all the berries get placed down in front of me... I started to get hungry. I know mom said not to eat them... but the taste of a Pecha berry... oh, it seems so good right now! I hesitantly pulled out a Pecha berry-

"Eevee, what did I tell you about eating our berries?" My mom caught me.

"Oh, please just let me have this one berry! Pecha berries are my favorite!" My mom closed her eyes, smiled, and shook her head.

"Alright then. Just one..."

"Yay!" I happily munched on the berry while my mom continued to fill the sack with more berries. While eating, I thought more about my mom's pendant. It was a gift from Arceus? That's so bizarre that the idea of actually seeing Arceus got my mind racing.

"Hey mom... where did you get the pendant from?" My mom continued to pick berries while she talked.

"Well, like I said, we are descendants of the sage that it was given to. I received the pendant from my father- your grandfather."

"Oh... Um, have either of you ever seen Arceus?" I asked. My mom sighed.

"Sadly, I never got a chance to see the God, himself..."

"Hm... Have you ever been on any adventures?"

"My, what made you become so curious?" My mom smirked. I thought to myself for a moment.

"You have this pendant from Arceus- So, have you ever done any good with it, like the sages?" My mom stopped picking berries and looked up at the sky. The clouds reflected within her purple eyes. She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I have gone on one grand adventure, yes..."

"Ooh! What was it like?"

"Hm..." She smirked. "Perhaps I'll tell you more when we get back home. But all you need to know- many years ago, back when I was an Eevee like you, the legendary Dialga had become enraged, turning into Primal Dialga. We had to stop the destruction he was going to cause. With my pendant, I knew I had to step in and help. I worked alongside a few other Pokémon... the most headstrong of them was a Snivy." I tilted my head.

"A Snivy? What's that?" My mom laughed.

"A Snivy is a little green snake-like Pokémon. Perhaps you'll see one yourself, someday. Anyway..." my mom continued, "This Snivy was so determined to help us, that he even went as far as to ask the other legends for assistance. After a few days of searching, he came back, wielding a sword- a blade forged by the legendary Zekrom."

"Oh! That's the one that controls lightning, and he's all about ideals, right?"

"That's very good, Eevee! I didn't think you would remember that." My mom smiled. "Yes, the Snivy had a sword from Zekrom. He had his sword, I had the pendant, and the other Pokémon had their power. We all worked together to stop Primal Dialga. And so... we successfully did..."

"What happened to everyone afterwards?" My mom closed her eyes.

"We all went our separate ways. I never saw any of them, ever again after that..."

"Aw! But weren't you all friends?"

"Of course we were. But we all wanted to live our own lives. So we agreed to split away." My mom paused for a moment. "I wonder what became of that Snivy... I hope he's found a happy life..." I stared at her in awe once she finished.

"Hey mom..." She turned her head towards me. "When I grow up, I wanna go on adventures, too! I wanna be able to tell amazing stories like that! I want to see new places, and meet other Pokémon, and find treasure-!"

"Ahahahah!" My mom laughed really loudly. "Maybe one day you will go on your own journey..." I smiled at her.

"I can't wait for that day!"

"Hehe..." She shook her head. "I've also got some good news: I think we're all set with our berries. Time to head home."

"Woohoo!" I cheered and skipped around in circles. "Time to head back home through the forest and finish our _adventure_ ~!"

My mom smiled as she telepathically carried the large sack of berries behind us.

* * *

Thank goodness my mom's a psychic. Otherwise, if we had to carry the sack of berries with us through this path, it would be kinda difficult. (Especially when we had to cross that river again.) My mom strolled along while I followed behind her. Now that I think about it... it was kinda like I actually had gone on an adventure today! I learned new things and heard about new Pokémon and-

"Oof!" I accidentally bumped into my mom. "Sorry mom-!"

"Shh!" She hushed me. It was then that I noticed she had stopped walking and put the sack of berries down. What was going on?

"Why are you-?"

"I said be quiet!" I froze at my mom's words. I've never seen her get this tense. I did as she commanded, though. My mom narrowed her eyes and slowly scanned the area around us, her head slowly turning clockwise. In front and behind us was the open path, layered with leaves. To our left and right was just more of the forest and the trees that were spread about. I don't see anything. So why were we stopped?

Suddenly, my mom quickly looked left into the forest. "Eevee, get behind me!" she whispered. I quickly hopped behind her. Did she see something? She continued to stand and stare while I peaked over her with curiosity. A moment of silence passed...

"Show yourself!" my mom called out. But... to who? Someone _was_ here?

"Hmph... Smart. I like that." A giant orange dragon stepped out from behind one of the wider trees in the forest. He had short skinny arms with claws. His legs were stocky and wide. His tail had a small flame burning off the tip. He had a long neck, and two blunt horns protruded from his head. He had two teal colored wings, as well. He had small blue eyes, and beneath that, he held a sly smirk. But it made me uncomfortable... I had no idea what Pokémon this was. "How'd you know I was watching you?" My mom gave a stern look.

"I sensed your presence for the past half mile we walked. I knew you were following us. What do you want?" I could tell she was angry. I know this won't go well... The draconic Pokémon stepped closer to us.

"Well... Alright. I'll cut to the chase. I'm a convict, currently on the run and looking for somewhere to hide. Although, it's kinda hard to run when you're on an empty stomach. That's when I noticed-"

"You can take the berries," my mom replied. But... why is she giving them away!? It's our treasure!

"Ah, but you see..." the Pokémon tapped his claws together. "Those berries alone simply won't do. I need... some _meat_." My mom took a step back when he said that. "But I do see you have a little, Eevee there-"

Wait... was he... Did he want to eat _me!?_ I froze in place. W-Why did he-?

"Tell you what, I'll let you go with no trouble if you just simply bring that little Eevee to me. Deal?" The Pokémon flashed us a terrifying smile. But my mom closed her eyes. There was a slight pause before she spoke.

"You are quite possibly the _stupidest_ Charizard I've ever seen." And with that said, my mom telepathically hurled our large sack of berries right at the Pokémon, causing him to stumble backwards. "Eevee, hide!" my mom shouted at me. But her unexpected command caught me off guard. I hesitated before dashing into the grove of trees behind me. I don't know what's going on. But I know that right now, I'm scared, and I need to hide. I quickly scanned the area before noticing a small group of thick bushes came into my path. I hopped into them and held my head down.

What's happening? Why was my mom so angry? And that Pokémon... my mom said it was a Charizard? Why did he want to eat me? How could a Pokémon even _think_ of eating someone!? The thought made me sick to my stomach. What... happened? We were on our way home from our adventure, and now I'm hiding for my life? I-I'm so scared...

I don't want to get eaten!

I don't want to die!

 _I'm so scared!_

Soon, the voices of combat began to get louder than my mind. It was clearly my mom and the Charizard. Do I dare...?

I peaked out through the bushes. I didn't realize how quickly everything had caught on fire! All the trees, their leaves, and the grass... all innocently burning away as an unnecessary battle took place. My mom dashed into my view, and a burst of fire trailed right behind her. To my relief, she hopped to the side, and the fire continued straight, igniting another tree. Smoke began to fog up the air around us. I could feel my body warm up from all the extreme heat surrounding us. Oh mom... please don't get hurt!

The Charizard called out to her (but I didn't see him). "You fool. There's a reason why I'm a _convict._ I've killed before, and I would have no trouble doing it again. You say I'm stupid, but _you're_ the one who got yourself into this situation." My mom didn't say anything. She kept shifting her eyes, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, a huge rocket of fire ripped through the forest branches from above, diving straight at my mom. She quickly rolled backwards towards me to evade the attack. Turns out that fire-rocket was Charizard. The swirl of flames around him dissipated. "Hm. You're impressively quick, too. It's unfortunate you're going to die, anyway..."

"No!" My mom shouted at him. "I won't let you cause anymore harm!" She held up her pendant. _"O' melody beckoning toward the abyss!"_ Those words... The strange symbol glowed around my mom again.

"What the-!?" Charizard stepped back in fear. My mom calmly sat down and stared at him. A holy orb of light hovered above her head. An expansive laser of psychic energy fired out from the orb. Charizard had zero time to dodge, but he attempted to dive to the right, anyway. He crashed to the ground, holding his hand over his left wing. "Agh! Dammit... Uh oh!" He looked up, noticing the amount of smoke that had started to fill the area. "Screw it! I'm outta here!" Charizard hastily stood up and ran off. I let out a sigh of relief and took a deep breath... only to then cough from the amount of smoke I inhaled into my lungs.

"Eevee!?" My mom called to me. "Where are you!?"

"Over here- ack!" I coughed again. My mom ran over to the bushes I was hiding in and pulled me out with her psychic powers. I noticed the symbol around her was once again gone.

"Oh thank Arceus you're okay! Don't worry, we're leaving now-" my mom stopped talking at the sound of something snapping. A long branch above us from a nearby tree began to tilt downwards; It started to collapse from the fire.

"Look out!" I cried. But my mom had instead thrown me out of harm's way. As I flew backwards... the branch came crashing down... on top of my mom...

I landed with a thud, but quickly sprung back up. "Mom!" I hopped back over to the burning branch. But I didn't see her. I leaped over the branch, just barely brushing the flames on it. Once I landed, I saw my mom lying down. Her legs were caught under the branch. "Mom!" I called her again as I ran over. She had her eyes closed.

"Heh... guess I'm not as agile as I once was."

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" I placed my paws against the burning branch and started pushing. But the extreme temperature burned my paws, and I hopped back. I tried pushing it again, using more force. But even if it the branch wasn't burning, I still didn't have the strength to move it. But I... I can't leave... I tried once more, only to burn myself again.

"Eevee..." My mom spoke up. "Even if you were to get this off me... I can tell you right now that my leg is broken. There would be no way for me to walk..."

"That doesn't matter! I'm not leaving you!" Tears formed in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I stared at the branch once more. I hesitated, wondering if I should try pushing on it again. Suddenly, I heard rustling from another patch of bushes behind me. I didn't know who it was, so I trembled in fear. Charizard...? But he said he was going to leave. Did he really come back? The bushes rustled again. I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do...

Suddenly, a black and gray furred Pokémon with a familiar face hopped out.

"Mightyena!?" I gasped.

"I saw smoke rising in this direction and knew something was wrong. Once my family got back, I ran as fast as I could."

"Quick! Help my mom!" I pointed to where she was. Mightyena's eyes widened. He ran over and tried pushing the branch, too. But even with his strength, he could only just barely nudge it. He pulled away once his paws began to burn. Just like me, he tried once more.

"Agh! Dammit!" He burned his paws again. He looked down at my mom.

"Why don't you use your psychic power and move this?"

"Because..." my mom paused, "I don't have any energy left. I used it all trying to protect Eevee..." I lied down next to her.

"Mom, we're not leaving you!" I felt tears again. I didn't bother wiping them.

"Eevee..." She looked up at me. "Please take this..." She took the pendant off her neck and handed it to me. I carefully grasped it in my paws. "I'm sorry Eevee. But... I can't go on. I didn't think this was how I'd go..."

"No! You're not leaving! You're coming with us!"

"Eevee..." My mom smiled. "I'm sorry I won't be there to see you go off on your adventures..." Tears formed in her eyes. "But I don't want to see you frown..." She wiped my tears with her paw. "I want you to smile, and bring happiness to everyone you meet. I want you to go have lots of adventures, see new places, and meet new Pokémon. You have the pendant now. Please do good with it..." By now, the tears were streaming down my face.

"B-But... I refuse to leave you!"

"Mightyena..." My mom turned towards him. "Please take good care of Eevee..." Mightyena bowed his head to her.

"It was an honor to know you, Espeon. Know that we are all eternally grateful for what you have done." He then walked next to me. "It's time to go, Eevee."

"B-But-!" I froze up. I didn't want to move. "I'm not leaving!" I shouted.

A moment of silence passed between us as the forest continued to burn away...

"Forgive me, Eevee..." Using his mouth, Mightyena grabbed the back of my furry collar and started running off.

"Mom! NO!" I cried out again as tears streamed down my face. I closed my eyes and began to cry as I got farther away.

Farther from the fire.

Farther from mom.

* * *

The wind around me had stopped. There was no movement. I could feel the grass brush against me as I was lowered to the earth. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, feeling the tears that had been running down my face. I looked up.

"Home..." I said it aloud. Here was my home. But mom... I looked down at my paws. Oh, the pendant! I still clenched it in my paw. My brown eyes reflected within the blue gem. But all I could see was my mom... I felt the tears come up again, but I wiped them away.

"Eevee..." Mightyena spoke. I turned towards him. "Look over there..." He pointed up in the blue sky, above the horizon of the trees. A small wave of smoke could be seen. That's where... mom... "I'm sorry..." Mightyena turned towards me with his head hanging down. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. No amount of apologizing could make up for what's happened." I didn't say anything. It's not his fault. But I didn't know what to do, what to feel, how to react... Everything was quiet...

"I brought you back here in case there was anything you needed. After this, you're coming with me back to where I live. You'll stay with my family."

I looked at the entrance to my home. I slowly walked inside. Mightyena followed behind. The only things that were here were the sack with our remaining berries, and our leafy beds. I slowly walked on top of mine. Right here... this morning... I woke up, and saw her face. Her smile. Today was going to be great! And it really was! Until...

I shut my eyes and buried my head into my bed. Tears crawled up again. The only question that kept going through my mind was... why? Why... did this happen? How could Arceus let this happen? This can't be real... No. Of course it isn't! This is all just a bad dream! Yeah, that's it! I'm actually asleep right now! I'm going to open my eyes, see the morning sun, and I'm going to see mom right there, looking down at me.

…

The pendant's still in my hand. Mightyena is looking outside through the entrance. Everything that happened... It was all very real. I slowly got back up, and walked outside.

Mightyena lead me to his home. Of course, thoughts about mom still scattered my mind. He had to keep stopping and looking back at me because I was walking so slow. I don't know how long it took, but eventually we made it to the base of a really tall mountain. Around the base, to our right, I saw a piece of the land form an arch.

"That's where we live, in that cave," Mightyena looked at me. "Come along now..." I continued to drag my feet behind him. We turned the corner and entered into his home.

"Oh, hello dear!" His wife immediately greeted him. She looked just like Mightyena, but her black fur was a lighter shade, and she had yellow eyes. "So, what happened out there?"

"I'll explain in a moment. But first... we have a guest." Mightyena nodded towards me as I walked out from behind him.

"Oh! Hey Eevee!" His son, Poochyena happily ran up to me from his bed, excitedly waving his gray shaggy tail. We're good friends. But right now... "What's up?" I gave him a very long sad stare. The cheer immediately faded from his red eyes, and he gave a worried look. "Whoa... are you okay?"

"Son, I ask that you leave Eevee alone for now. A lot has happened..." Mightyena turned around and looked outside the cave. "I will explain everything in a moment..."

I carried myself over to the wall in the back of the cave where they slept, and lied down. I closed my eyes.

Lifeless.

…

I couldn't sleep.

About an hour had passed. While I "slept," Mightyena told them what happened. Except, to me, his voice was all mumbled out. Good. I didn't want to hear those events again. Eventually, I heard a moment of silence.

"The poor child..." His wife spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"Wait... so Espeon...?" Poochyena innocently asked. Mightyena sighed.

More silence.

The floor was cold.

Finally, nighttime arrived. But I only knew this because the three of them all huddled in the back, like I did.

"Good night, Eevee." Mightyena whispered. His wife lied down next to me.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with us. Everything is going to be okay..." She wrapped her tail over me like a blanket. The warmth that it provided... it reminded me of mom. I buried my face into her tail and began to quietly cry.

The first night I went to sleep without her...

Goodbye... mom...

* * *

The next few days were very difficult. I barely left the cave. I barely ate. I barely slept. I haven't played with Poochyena at all. And I barely spoke. I didn't know what to do... Truthfully, I still don't even believe the events I saw had actually happened. But then I ask why am I here? And the only reason for that is because those events _did_ happen.

Every time I look into the pendant my mom left me, all I can see is her face. Then the nostalgia of all my memories with her begin to suddenly flow through my mind, and I get even more sad. I'm ready to give up...

One day, the early morning sun rose and filled the cave with light. I slowly stood up and stretched, only to sit back down again. The three of them were already awake. I stared outside the entrance. Was it worth going back out?

"Hey Eevee," To my surprise, Poochyena talked to me. I turned and faced him. "Wanna... come outside and play?" I slowly shifted my gaze away. I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Eevee, I think you should go," Mightyena spoke. "I know it's difficult, but you need to get some more sunshine. It would do you good." The thing is, I knew he was right. But I just didn't _feel_ like going out. Ahh... Yet, I did so, anyway. I slowly stood up and put on mom's pendant. I dragged my feet to the outside. My first steps from darkness, back into the light...

I followed Poochyena to... wherever we were going. But he stopped walking once he saw my head was still drooped. I sat down and stared at the ground.

"Um... Eevee..." I didn't say anything to him. "Y'know what I really like about you? I always like how you can find something good out of a bad situation. Like, like... remember that time we were playing by those rocks we found, but then I slipped and fell and got hurt?"

I remember the event pretty well.

"Do you remember what you said after I was all okay?"

Unfortunately, I don't.

"I remember you said to me, 'Hey, now you've got the experience, and you can tell people what it was like!'"

That's what I said?

"And that's what I mean- You knew how to find something good out of a bad situation. Actually, you always knew how to cheer anyone up. And I think it's amazing that you can do that!"

I slowly looked up at Poochyena. "You really think so?" He smiled.

"You're like the happiest person I know! Seeing you all sad like right now... it just isn't like you. You should focus on making other Pokémon happy, too!" It was then that I remembered what my mom had said to me,

 _"I want you to smile, and bring happiness to everyone you meet..."_

I do like making others happy. I enjoy seeing everyone smile...

Yes... That will be my goal. I will find a way to make everyone I meet smile and be happy.

"Poochyena..." I spoke to him. "You're right. Thank you." I gave him a soft smile. He smiled back.

"I'm really glad to see your smile again, Eevee!" I nodded my head in response. Strangely, smiling at him made me feel way better. Perhaps the dark clouds were finally leaving...

"So... what game do you want to play?" I asked.

"Oh!" His pointy ears perked up. "Um... how 'bout 'Rescue Team'?" I gasped. That's my favorite game!

"Okay!" I cheerfully replied.

"Alright then. You'll be the Rescue Team member, and I'll be the Pokémon who needs help." I nodded my head in agreement to his terms.

'Rescue Team' was a game the two of us made up. Our parents had told us before about the Rescue Teams that are out there in the world. Rescue Teams went on all kids of adventures into these weird places called Mystery Dungeons and did all sorts of good for Pokémon. So, we made a game where we could pretend to be like them. One of us would be a member of a Rescue Team, and the other was a Pokémon who needed help, or a criminal who needed to be stopped. (Of course, we didn't beat each other up, or anything like that.)

Poochyena ran of into the deeper part of the forest, while I stayed put. Once he "hid" himself in this "dungeon," he would call for help, and that's when I would come in and rescue him. Hm... If I really did have a Rescue Team, what would the team name be? I thought to myself... I would never back down. I would never give up. And I'd want to help everyone in danger... like a hero...

"Help!" There was my call. I instantly dashed into the forest and began my search. I scanned the area high and low, from the treetops, to underneath the bushes, and through the piles of leaves that were scattered everywhere. While Poochyena pretended to be lost, we both knew this area pretty well. Occasionally he would call out again after some time had passed. I followed his voice. Where could he have gone?

"Someone, help!" His voice was closer. I peered down the side of a hill. A river was running down at the bottom. And standing on a rock in the middle of the stream was Poochyena. I hopped on down to the bank of the river.

"Don't worry fellow Pokémon!" I put on a heroic front. "As a member of Team- um... T-Team- Oh! Team PokéHeroes, _I'll_ save you!" I hopped across the rocks to where Poochyena was.

"Oh, thank you so much, Team PokéHeroes!" Poochyena laughed.

"You're safe now! Follow me back to our base!" I cheered. The two of us happily skipped back to the starting point. And so the mission was successfully completed.

It really did feel good to smile again. I wish there was a place were every day could be like this.

* * *

We continued our game for a few more hours, switching between roles after each round. The sky had begun to turn a shade of orange when we decided to head back. On the way to Poochyena's home, we noticed something flying in the sky. A Pokémon with wings... It looked like a bird.

"That must be Pelipper delivering the mail!" Poochyena cried. "C'mon, let's go catch up so we can see him!" The two of us began to sprint.

Just as Poochyena's cave came into our view, the Pelipper began to fly away.

"Aw man. We're too late," Poochyena whined.

"Yeah, but let's go see what he brought!" I replied. We hopped back into the cave.

Mightyena and his wife were looking over a sheet of paper that was spread out on the ground. Poochyena and I ran over and curiously took a look, too. The letter said:

Attention!

I'm selling my land to anyone who wants it, hmm!

For just a 1,000,000 Poké, hmm, the land I have here will be all yours!

The land is very open and vast- Perfect for anyone looking to build farms, or houses, hmm.

This land is located off the east path from Post Town. Please come see me if you're interested, hmm!

-Quagsire

"Why are there so many 'hmm's'?" Poochyena tilted his head.

"It is strange that he would write those in the letter..." Mightyena commented. "But this is no use to us. We don't need any land. We've got our home right here... Eevee?" He noticed me staring at the letter. This land, vast, open... I closed my eyes and imagined a wonderful area filled with bright grass, beautiful trees, and a wide array of Pokémon happily playing together and being happy. No worries. No problems. Everyone is safe and free of danger. The sun shines high in the sky while everyone enjoys their lives.

A Paradise.

And it will be protected by a Rescue Team.

 _My_ Rescue Team.

"I want this land..." I spoke aloud.

"Hm?" Mightyena tilted his head. "What for?"

"I... I want to build a Paradise!" Mightyena was surprised by my unexpected cry.

"A Paradise?"

"Yes! I want to build a place where everyone is happy! A place where no one worries- no one fears. A place where everyone is friends with each other, and we can live our lives carefree! A Paradise to wash away all the darkness that there is!" I stopped to let out a deep breath. "I enjoy seeing other Pokémon smile. And my mom told me to bring happiness to everyone I meet. That's what I want to do! And I know I can do it if I have this land!"

"Eevee..." Mightyena closed his eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" His wife smiled.

"Hey, once you do make that Paradise, can I come, too?" Poochyena asked.

"Of course!" I happily replied.

"Yay!" He smiled.

"Hm..." Mightyena still kept his eyes closed. "You really want to do this, Eevee?" I very eagerly nodded my head in response. "Alright then. Give me some time, and I may just be able to help you."

"Really!?" I gasped. "Oh, thank you so much, Mightyena!" I gave him a hug. He smiled back at me. The fact that I might actually be able to make Paradise made me excited! I couldn't wait to go out there and meet new Pokémon!

"It looks like it's getting late," Mightyena's wife pointed at the dark-blue part of the sky. "Time for bed, children." The mention of bedtime caused me to yawn. I strolled over to the back of the cave and lied down. I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted into a deep slumber. It's been a while since I slept this comfortably. My dreams were filled with nothing but beautiful visions of Paradise.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of something being dug up. I stretched my legs out as I stood up. Mightyena was digging something up from the right side of the cave.

"What are you looking for dad?" Poochyena asked.

"I'm going to help Eevee. I know I buried my things somewhere here..." While he was digging, I noticed his wife was gone.

"Hey, Poochyena..."

"Oh." He turned towards me. "Hello, Eevee!" He smiled.

"Where'd your mom go?" I asked.

"She said she was going to see some friends nearby. Once she left, Dad started digging around for something-"

"Ah!" Mightyena cried out. "Here it is!" He pulled a small rectangular chest out of the ground. It was dark-brown and made of wood. A black frame held it together. Mightyena flipped over the lock on the front and opened it up. He then pulled out a large messenger's back, a small little blue pouch (which he put in the messenger's bag), and a rolled up piece of paper. Upon unraveling the paper, it revealed itself to be a map.

"Post Town... is right here:" Mightyena pointed at a small black dot on the west side of the map. "And we're all the way over here:" he pointed at a giant forest that covered most of the land on the east side. "That's quite a distance to Post Town..." He paused. "But you should be able to make it." Mightyena then grabbed a berry from their supply, and he stabbed his claw into it. He then drew along the map, marking up a path to follow. "That should be it. Are you ready to leave now, Eevee?"

I looked down at my mom's pendant. I could see her smile smiling at me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Very well then. Come along." Mightyena stood up, placing the map in the messenger's bag. He grabbed some berries and threw them in there, too. He then stuck his head through the strap and carried it. He turned towards Poochyena. "You come along, too."

"Where are we going?" Poochyena asked.

"You'll see..." Mightyena replied. The two of us followed him out of the cave.

The next hour was spent traveling through our forest, heading straight in one direction. I've never been this far out in our forest. Where could he be taking us? The sun was high in the sky as we walked along the leaf covered ground, reminding me once again of the season of fall. A lot of the foliage seemed to repeat itself as we continued forward. I was afraid that we might get lost. _I_ certainly wasn't sure where we were... Eventually, we came to a small patch of really tall hedges.

"Just through here..." Mightyena lowered his head as he walked through. Poochyena followed behind him. I tilted my head. What could be on the other side? I hesitantly stepped on through...

Upon coming out the other side of the hedges, my eyes widened in amazement.

"Whoa..." My voice trailed off through the air. Before us was the a giant vast field that stretched out for miles and miles. Over in the distance, I could see rocky mountains, a grand ocean, and what appeared to be a series of houses over in front of us. The emerald grass in this field was tall, and calmly waved with the open breeze. I stared out at the horizon...

"That's where you'll need to go next." Mightyena pointed to those houses in the distance. "That there is a town called Moria."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked.

"Because..." Mightyena smiled. "Before I met my wife, and decided to settle here in the forest, I used to live out in the towns among other Pokémon."

"Why did you leave?"

"Hm... I wasn't very fond of living in town. I never had enough money to buy a house, so I had to keep renting a room at an inn. The struggle with money, and the strange personalities of the other Pokémon I met... I decided it would be best if I went back to living naturally in the forest." So, he has been outside the forest? That's so cool!

"I'm sorry to say this Eevee, but..." Mightyena lowered his head and took off the messenger's bag. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." I paused for a moment.

"Wait... what?"

"We can't go with you."

"We can't!?" Poochyena spoke up. "Why not!?" Mightyena closed his eyes.

"Sorry, but if my whole family were to go with you, it would only slow down your journey. Someone else could buy Quagsire's land by then."

"Then, why don't you come with me, and Poochyena can stay with your wife?" I argued.

"Because there's not enough supplies here for the two of us. What I left in this bag is only enough for you." I opened the bag. Berries, the map, and a blue pouch. I held up the pouch.

"What's in this?"

"There should be about 10,000 Poké in that. That's all I had left before retiring to the forest. I want you to take it, so you can buy the land and make Paradise. But it's not enough. You'll have to find a way to make more money along the way to Post Town." I began to worry. All this information thrown at me at once... And what if I can't find Post Town? What if I can't find more money? What if I run out of money!? I wasn't exactly comfortable with going off on my own. Mightyena noticed. "Don't worry about the whole journey. Just look at it in steps. Right now, all you have to do is get to Moria-" he pointed at the town, "and then find the inn, so you can rest for the night." Hm... I was still worried though.

"Eevee..." Mightyena closed his eyes. "I'm not leaving you alone." My eyes widened. "I'm giving you all of this supplies because I believe you have the potential to make Paradise a reality. In fact, I _want_ you to make Paradise a reality. I want to see this Paradise you create." Hearing him say that... I became filled with joy and smiled. "Plus, I see you still have your mother's pendant. As long as you wear that, she'll always be by your side. You will never be alone." I looked down at the pendant. I could imagine my mom smiling at me as I finally went off on my adventure. I looked up at Mightyena and smiled.

"Thank you, Mightyena..."

"There's one other thing I want to mention," he said. "You're about to step out into the real world. And the real world doesn't always have a happy ending. I'm sure you'll succeed in the end. But be prepared for when things don't go right." I nodded my head.

"Got it!"

"Well then, Eevee... That's all I have to say. Take care," he tilted his head to me.

"Oh, Eevee!" Poochyena spoke. "Lemme know when you finish Paradise so I can come, too!" I smiled at him.

"Of course!" I replied. I turned around and took a deep breath.

My first steps on my own.

My first adventure.

I descended from the forest and into the field.

"Goodbye, Eevee!" I turned around. The two of them were waving to me. I happily waved back.

This is it. I will build Paradise. I will make others smile.

And I won't frown anymore.

For you, mom.


	2. The Second Member's Courage

**Hm... Kinda hard to follow up from Eevee's story. Heh. I apologize if this story lacks in comparison. And sorry for the long wait on this. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hehe... ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"I'm starving..."

"Uh... I-I... sure..."

"Good! Let's go! And Chimchar..."

"Y-Yes!?"

"Don't screw this up."

I let out a sigh. I didn't want to go through with this plan. I hate doing bad things. But... I can't tell my brother that. What we were about to do was wrong. And no matter how much I didn't want to, it was too late. I had to follow through with this...

I am a lone Chimchar. Orange fur. Small hands. Small feet. And a big coward. I hate arguing. I hate getting angry. I hate any kind of violence. All I want to do is live a happy life, like normal Pokémon do. But instead... I got stuck with my older brother, a Monferno. Our parents passed away when we were younger. I never had a chance to know what it was like to be part of a normal family. As a result, my brother and I had to depend on each other for everything. We had no home. No food. No money. Just us.

At first, it wasn't so bad. We did lots of scavenging, and we always managed to find enough food to last. I was sure we'd be able to make it until we were older. But then, about a year ago, we came across _those_ two... A bone-carrying Marowak, and a razor sharp Bisharp. When my brother and I were searching this one forest, we ran into these two by accident. Once we established that we meant no harm to each other, we quickly became friends over the fact that they didn't have any family either. So, we all decided it would be best if we stuck together. Everything was okay at first. They helped us, and we helped them. But then... they started doing bad things- mostly just stealing food and money from other Pokémon. It was like some random, bitter force came over them. And somehow, they dragged my brother into their schemes. And somehow, my brother was okay with it. And because he was okay with it, that meant that now _I_ had to help them. Of course, I was always reluctant to help them. I... couldn't say no. I _had_ to help them. It wasn't like I could just leave. Where would I go? How would I survive alone? I had no choice but to do as they said. The months following were so painful and guilt ridden... I hated being around them.

We were currently in this one town called Moria. The area quickly became familiar to us after a few hours of mapping the place out in our minds. The moment we found a store that was run by a friendly Kangaskhan, all three of them lit up in excitement. To them, it was hitting the jackpot. But to me, it meant that I'd have to do something bad again.

Today's plan: Steal enough food from Kangaskhan without getting caught. I hated this. I hated everything about it. But I... I had no choice...

The sun was high in the sky as we strolled along the dirt path through the center of town. A variety of Pokémon were walking about, as well. Behind each one of them they had their own story, their own life; I'm sure it was a lot more enjoyable than my life... Just simply looking at the four of us, you'd probably think we were just friends, or something. No different than anyone else. I shook my head. A small wooden shack slowly came into our view.

"There it is!" Bisharp pointed at the shack. It lied just at the edge of town. A thick forest was spread about behind it.

"Alright guys, listen up." My brother huddled us together. "Here's a quick recap before we go. Chimchar will keep Kangaskhan distracted. Marowak will make sure no one snoops in and sees us doing anything. And Bisharp and I will sneak in and grab whatever we can. Once we think we have enough food, we'll all pull out. Is that clear?" Bisharp and Marowak nodded their heads.

"Um..." I quietly spoke up. "H-How... do I distract Kangaskhan?"

"Pfft. You figure it out." My brother sneered.

"What!?"

"You guys ready?"

"But I-"

"Ready!" The other two replied.

"Wait-!"

"Alright, let's go!" With that, the three of them eagerly walked off. I sighed. I was left on my own. I didn't know what to do. I guess... I could start by saying "hi?" Better than nothing... I hesitantly walked over to Kangaskhan's shack. She gave a friendly wave as she finished up with a customer. I slowly approached her stand from the side.

"H-Hello..."

"Hm?" The Kangaskhan looked down. She was tall, but there was a gentle look in her red eyes. She smiled. "Ah! A Chimchar! Welcome! How may I help you?" I rubbed the back of my head. I didn't have any money- so I certainly wasn't here to _buy_ anything. Oh jeez... where do I go from here? I glanced to my right and saw my bro and Bisharp peaking around from the back. They nodded to me before disappearing behind the corner. I guess they're in. "Is everything okay?" Kangaskhan tilted her head.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered. "I uh... Do you..." My voice trailed off. What could she be selling? I don't even know what kind of store this is. "D-Do you have a... sleep seed?" I'm such an idiot. Why would I ask for that?

"A sleep seed? I might have some in the back-" She turned around. Oh crap!

"Wait wait wait!" I waved my hands. "Never mind. I don't need any sleep seeds. Ahahah..." I awkwardly laughed.

"Oh?" Kangaskhan gave a confused look. She turned back towards me. "Is there anything else you need, then?"

"Um..." I hesitantly glanced around again. To my left, I saw Marowak casually strolling around in front of the shack. How the heck was he so calm? I slowly looked back up at Kangaskhan. Should... Should I tell her? Would she... help me? No. I can't do that. I can't let my brother get in trouble. Because then I'd be all alone. "Actually..." I guess I really do have no other choice. "I-I was wondering... how... did you start up your store?" I asked.

"Heh. And why do you want to know?" She asked me with a smile.

"Just... curious..." I shakily replied.

"Hm..." Kangaskhan looked around. "I don't see anyone else coming. I suppose I have time." She took a deep breath. "This store is actually a family business. I took ownership once my father passed away. And once they're old enough, I plan to pass it down to my children. This store has been a part of my entire family for generations. Growing up, everyday was a chance for me to meet new Pokémon, and I loved it. Of course, there would always be returning customers, but there was at least one new face- Like you!" She smiled at me. "This store is the only thing that's kept us going to this day. Although, sometimes we barely make enough money to live off of, being that we're a small business. We have to be really careful with money. Actually, right now is a rough time for my family. It would hurt a lot if someone stole from us... But I think we'll be okay."

I threw my hands over my face. At those last words, I instantly felt horrible. I should have just kept my mouth shut. Why did I have to go and ask that question? The irony of this situation was practically killing me. Ugh. C'mon... what was taking them so long?

"Are you alright?" Kangaskhan gave another worried look. I quickly shook my head. But I was ready to cry.

"I-" Just then, I heard someone quietly call my name. I looked to my right. My bro and Bisharp were carrying a huge pile of berries and other treats in their arms. Once I saw them, they ran into the forest behind the shack. "I'm sorry!" I cried out as I ran away from her. I didn't go straight into the woods, though; That would be suspicious. But... oh my gosh. I felt so awful. That store was important to Kangaskhan- her whole life. And I... I was an accomplice in stealing from it. I couldn't bare the guilt of talking to her anymore.

Why did I do this? What was I thinking...?

* * *

I went around the town, along a different path into the forest. It didn't take that long for me to find my bro and Bisharp. They set up a small camp around the giant pile of... all the food they stole. I listened to them laugh.

"I can't believe how easy we got away with that! Look at how much we stole!" Bisharp rubbed his hands together.

"Man, we have enough food to last us for at least the next week!" My brother smiled. Marowak quickly burst in from a bush off to the side. He gazed in awe at the pile of food.

"Wow! Good going, guys!" The three of them kept smiling and laughing. But I...

I sat off to the side and hugged my knees to my chest. I covered my face with my arms. Just... Just why? Why... was _I_ a part of this? The guilt continued eating at my mind. Why were we living this way? I hated this.

"Hey, Chimchar!" My bro spoke to me. I looked up. "Y'know, you did good. We wouldn't have been able to score all this food if you didn't help us out. So c'mon! Dig in!" He tossed me some food. I caught in it my hands. It was a poffin. A sweet, dry poffin. This... I went through all this guilt, and this self-hatred... just so I could get _this_!? I threw the poffin on the ground in anger. The other three didn't seem to notice. Maybe... I-I have to try. I have to try talking sense to them.

"H-Hey..." I spoke up. The three of them looked at me. "Don't you think... maybe we took _too_ much food?" After a brief pause, Marowak and Bisharp both gave me a sharp glare. My heart skipped a beat. What have I done!?

"You're not thinking about ratting us out, are you?" Marowak's scratchy voice frightened me.

"N-No! Of course not!" I replied.

"Good..." Bisharp took a bite out of a berry. "It would suck if we had to give this all back and starve. You don't want that, do you?" The look in his eyes obviously meant something bad would happen to me if I did report them.

"I..." My voice was lost. "No..."

"Hmph." They nodded their heads and went back to eating. Throughout all of that, my bro sat with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. Was he angry? Why didn't he say anything to them...? I knew I couldn't trust him, either. I lied on the ground and closed my eyes. I hate this life. If I could run away, I would definitely do so. But where would I go? Who do I turn to? There is no one. No one to care for me. No one to pull me off this path.

I'm so helpless...

The sun was still shining when I opened my eyes again. I could hear the other three still chatting. I wasn't interested in what they were talking about. I decided to go walk around. Maybe it'll lessen my guilt. I stood up and begin to walk off.

"Hey Chimchar, where ya' goin'?" Marowak called to me. I didn't face him.

"I'm... just going to walk around town."

"Hmph. Not by yourself, you're not." Marowak stood up.

"Leave him alone." My brother spoke.

"But what if he-!?"

"Don't worry. Just give him some space." My brother remained cool. I looked over at him. His eyes showed he was worried. Maybe... did he did understand what I was feeling? Regardless, I gave a faint smile to him before walking back into town.

* * *

I strolled around, dragging my feet along the path as more different kinds of Pokémon walked by me. (I also made sure I didn't go anywhere near Kangaskhan's store.) I... don't know where I'm going. Aimlessly wandering was all I could do.

After a while, I looked up. Just pass the town's inn, I was at the main entrance. A wide, wooden gate stood tall. And beyond it, a huge, vast, open field was spread before me. The dirt path faded out into the distance.

…

If I had any clue as to where to go, I would make a break for it right now. But sadly, this was the closest I was probably ever going to get. I sat down on the left side of the gate, staring across the land into the horizon. The grass gently waved with the cool autumn breeze. The clouds slowly scrolled on by. The sun shined beautifully.

Would I ever find someone to help me?

About an hour had passed when I noticed a figure in the distance. A small little dot to my eyes. It gradually got closer, and eventually I could make it out. Another Pokémon was approaching the town. It was a brown, furry Eevee. A messenger's bag was wrapped around her, along with... a strange, shiny pendant, which hung around her neck. I wonder what it's for... It wasn't long until she finally reached the entrance. She stopped and sat on the other side of the gate from me. I guess she was resting for a moment. But while she sat there... I could swear she kept glancing over at me. But when our eyes met, she looked away. Was she scared?

"Excuse me..." To my surprise, she spoke to me. "Uh... Do you know where this town's inn is?"

"Oh..." I paused for a moment. "It's actually right here," I pointed to the small building next to me.

"Thank you." The Eevee gave a small smile and nodded her head. She slowly stood up and began to walk over to the inn. She... seemed so kind and innocent. I didn't want her to be a victim of thievery from the other three. I should warn her.

"Hey," I called to her. She stopped and looked at me. "If you happen to see a Monferno, a Bisharp, or a Marowak, make sure you avoid them, okay?" The Eevee tilted her head.

"I, um... Okay, but..." She paused for a moment. "I don't know what those Pokémon look like."

"What?" I tilted my head. "What do you mean you don't know what they look like? Didn't your parents teach you?" (I had learned many of the kinds of Pokémon from my brother.) Eevee shook her head.

"I... lived in a forest for my whole life, until now. I don't know what a lot of Pokémon look like."

"Oh jeez... that's not good..." Without knowing what they look like, there's no way I can protect this Eevee.

"If you don't mind me asking, what Pokémon are you?" She asked.

"I-I'm a Chimchar," I replied weakly. The Eevee smiled to me.

"Nice to meetcha'! You probably already know, but I'm an Eevee!" Despite the obvious statement, the cheer on her face... was somehow comforting. I smiled back at her. "So... why do I need to avoid those Pokémon you mentioned?" She asked. Suddenly, I was reminded about the other three.

"They're... not exactly the most kind Pokémon you'll meet..."

"How so?" Eevee asked. I decided to tell her all about the three of them. Bisharp and Marowak had no sense of morals and when they wanted something, they'd do whatever they had to to get it. The Monferno on the other hand was more or less just a third guy in their group. But he was clearly fearless. Now of course, I told her all of this in much greater detail and even gave examples at what they've done.

"You know quite a lot about these three Pokémon..." She commented.

"I... That's because..." Should I tell her? Well, I wouldn't be worse off if I did. "The Monferno that I mentioned... I'm his younger brother." Eevee's eyes widened in shock.

"What!? Your brother is a thief like those other two? But why?"

"I-I don't know... He wasn't always this way. It wasn't until we met the other two that he started acting like them. They... They even had me help them out with some of the things they've done." Eevee gasped when I said that.

"Why did you help them!? Why would you-?"

"Because I-!" When Eevee jumped back surprised, I caught myself yelling at her. I took a deep breath. "Because... I didn't have a choice. If I didn't help, then they threatened me. I would've ran away but I have no one else to go to..."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't... have any parents..."

"Oh..." Eevee immediately went quiet. "I don't... have any parents, either..."

"You don't!?" My eyes widened.

"It's kinda the reason I'm here, actually." She gave a small smile, then shook her head. "Chimchar, you still should have told someone what was going on. I'm sure there must be at least _one_ person who would've helped you."

"But... My brother doesn't deserve any punishment. If I reported them to a Rescue Team, then he would get thrown in jail, too. And then I'd be all alone..." I shuddered at the thought.

"Hm..." Eevee thought to herself. It was then that I noticed how understanding she was of the whole situation. She listened to everything I had to say, and didn't freak out. I... could trust her. But why _did_ I trust her? Maybe it had something to do with her kind smile... "Chimchar, you need courage. If you hate doing bad things, then you should be able to say 'no.' You can't let them walk all over you forever."

"But I don't have courage! I'm a total coward..."

"Really?" Eevee gave a sly smirk. "But you had the courage to tell me, and I just met you." She winked.

S-She was right. Maybe I do have the strength to stand up to them... Was she the one that would help me from this mess?

"Thank you, Eevee..." I nodded to her, with a smile. She smiled back.

"I knew it!" In an instant, Bisharp landed right in between Eevee and me. His blades were protruding from his hands. He gave me a patronizing glare. "I should have known you wouldn't keep your mouth shut."

"I, um-! I..." My heart was jumping all over the place. How did he find me? How much did he hear? What was he going to do to us!? He turned towards Eevee.

"You! You come with us. And don't either of you think about making a scene, or I'll make sure you regret it." Strangely, Eevee remained calm, and silent. I sighed... I had no choice but to lead Eevee to my bro and Marowak. Bisharp kept a sharp eye on us.

* * *

The three of us made it back to the little "camp" they had made in the back forest. Marowak tilted his head when he saw us.

"What's going on here? What's with the Eevee?"

"Hmph. Hey Monferno, next time you might want to be careful with your bro. He told this Eevee all about us. If it weren't for the fact that he's your brother, I would've disposed of them myself. What should we do with them?" My heart continued beating all over the place. Yet, Eevee still remained calm. Her eyes were closed. Oh, how could I have been this stupid!? I tried to warn her, but instead I brought her right to them! I'm such an idiot...

"Hm..." My brother closed his eyes. There was a heavy silence around us. "Did you really tell this Eevee, Chimchar?"

"I... Yes..."

"And why did you?" I... wasn't sure what to say. The next words that come out of my mouth might be my last. I glanced at Eevee. Her eyes were calm. She gave a faint smile and winked. S-She... believed in me. I thought about what she said earlier. There is courage inside me. I just have to find it. I lowered my head...

"Because... I hate being around you guys!" I shouted at him. "I can't stand this lying, and stealing we've been doing. I hate this guilt that you put me through. You three may be okay with it, but I can't bare it anymore! I want it to stop!" Once I finished my ranting, I noticed the tears that formed in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. More silence surrounded us. "Listen bro... I missed how things used to be. When it was just us. Remember? We didn't do any stealing... I want to go back to that!" I finally told him how I honestly felt about everything.

There was another brief pause...

"I knew we couldn't trust him." Bisharp held his bladed hands up, and got in a battle stance. I held my hands up in a weak defense and closed my eyes. This moment was bound to happen at some point. I waited to get hit... but,

"Agh!"

…

I lowered my hands. My brother grabbed Bisharp's arm. He was bending it backwards.

"Don't even _think_ about touching my brother..." My bro glared at him.

"Ah! Agghh! Okay okay! I won't touch him! Just let go!" My brother causally let go of Bisharp. He stumbled backwards. My brother then turned and faced me.

"Chimchar... I'm sorry," he began. "I can't go back to the way things once were. I've gone too far and done too much with these other guys to simply go back to the old ways with you. But... I always knew you had some good left in you. And that makes me happy..." He pulled out a small bag from behind him. "I was never sure when I'd get to do this, but I guess now might be the only chance. Here," he handed the bag to me. "Inside that bag is 5,000 Poké-"

"What!?"

"You had money this entire time!?" The other two cried out in shock. My brother ignored them.

"I'm not exactly sure how far you'll get with this money, but Chimchar, I want you to take this money and go on your own. Honestly, I hated having you help us out. You're too young to be doing bad things like us. So, go live your own life. And don't end up like me..." He closed his eyes. I felt tears come up to my eyes again. This whole time, he wanted to help me... I ran up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thanks, bro... but are you really okay with hanging with these guys?" He smiled back at me.

"They may not be the brightest, but hey, we became friends when we first met. I think I can stick around with them." He winked. The other two Pokémon rubbed their heads. They probably felt bad for all of this.

"Well... if you say so." I shrugged.

"Take care..." I let go of my bro and turned around.

"C'mon Eevee!" She gave me a bright smile as we both walked back into town.

"Wait a sec'! What if they report us!?" Marowak asked my older bro.

"Hm... I'm sure they'll both do the right thing. Don't worry..."

* * *

The two of us left the forest. The sun was beginning to set. We slowly strolled back to the center of town. Finally... I'm free... No more stealing. No more lying. No more guilt. It was such a relief. Eevee was right. I _did_ I have courage. I just had to look for it. Speaking of Eevee...

"How did you do that!?" I asked her.

"Heh, how did I do what? I should be asking you that question."

"I mean, how were you so calm and quiet? Weren't you scared?"

"Well, of course I was. But..." Eevee lowered her head. "I've been through worse..." She shook her head. "Plus, those guys didn't look _that_ scary. I probably could've outran them." She winked. I let out a sigh of relief.

"At least you're safe..."

"So..." Eevee turned towards me. "What are you gonna do now?" I thought to myself for a moment.

"I'm... not really sure. I have no one to go to... And I don't know where else to go."

"Then... why not come with me?" She asked.

"Y-You want _me_ to go with you!?" She happily nodded.

"You see... one day, I plan to make my own Rescue Team! And, the amount of courage you showed back there- you'd be perfect for my team!" Eevee smiled.

"I... I don't know..." The thought of going off to Mystery Dungeons and such wasn't exactly something I was prepared to do.

"Eheh... well, see, I'm still not familiar with all the kinds of Pokémon out there, and I don't know the area very well. So, I would appreciate it very much if you could come with me, at least." I nodded to her.

"Alright then, sure! I'll go with you!" It's not like I had anywhere else to go, so why not?

"Yay!" Eevee gave a cheerful smile. It made me smile back.

"Oh, by the way, where are you even going?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm actually trying to get to Post Town!"

"Post Town? Oh man... That's quite a ways back..." Eevee closed her eyes and groaned.

"I was afraid you'd say that..."

"Well, let's spend the night at the inn here, and we'll figure out how to get there tomorrow. How's that?" I suggested. Eevee nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" We both started walking towards the inn, but I remembered the bag of money my bro had given me.

"Hang on a second..."

"Hm?"

"There's something I gotta do first..."

* * *

The bright moon began to shine over the horizon. The day was finally coming to a close. A certain Kangaskhan running the store in town let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't know what happened to all that food, but if I don't think of something, I may not be able to keep the store running until the next shipment. Ah..." She sighed. Since it was time to close up shop, she went to go close up the stand. When she walked around to the front, she noticed a small leather bag sitting on the counter. She picked up the bag, a small note was attached to it. The note read, "I'm sorry." Kangaskhan opened the bag, and smiled at the 5,000 Poké that was inside it.


	3. The Third Member's Revitalization

**This is one of the most frustrating stories I ever had to write. Not because of length, but... maybe it's because sticking to Mienfoo's dialect was somewhat difficult. (And even then, I still don't think it's written perfectly.)  
There was also a LOT of personal stuff going on while writing this. But now it's done so, phew.**

* * *

Air. Earth. Light. The elements surrounding me... Yes. I feel them. Growing around me. Encompassing the atmosphere. A slow inhale to become one with the environment. A gentle exhale to clear my spirit. Eyes closed. Legs crossed. Paws on my knees. Learning to remain calm and find inner peace, that is my objective. The breeze gently rolls over my body. Nearby trees can be heard waving to its rhythm. Light shines down on the planet, and by extension, over my body as well. It's warmth radiates across. A day that is not too warm. But not too windy. Simply quiet.

I enjoy it. Well... for the time being, that is.

A very faint rustling is heard from behind. My ears twitch at the noise. (A flaw on my part, showing that I can hear it.) To most, the noise would be unheard. However, I have developed a keen sense. Who could it be? A passerby? An enemy? Or was it just my imagination? Those questions don't matter. I already know who it is by instinct. I just need to wait...

…

Hm... Perhaps they know that I know their presence? Quite an interesting foe. But I mustn't lower my guard. It is only a matter of time before she strikes.

A louder rustle. Something leaps. Eyes widen. I instantly turn around.

"I've got-!" My arms stretch out and catch the figure. "You-!" Her voice is interrupted at the realization that she did not land on me. "Aw! Dang it!" My friend, a red fox with six orange tails, frowns at me. I gently place the Vulpix down.

"You need to work on your stealth," I commented.

"Hmph. Yeah but... I miss being able to tackle you from behind, Mienfoo." she replied. Personally, I never enjoyed her doing that; It interrupted my peace. "Can't you just _let_ me get you again?"

"No." I replied sternly. She pouted at me.

"You're no fun." I did not say anymore after that. There is no point in quarreling over something pointless. I returned to my meditation... but I knew Vulpix would not leave me alone. "Why do you always sit out here anyway? Don't you get bored?" I kept my eyes closed.

"Meditating is an art I always find tranquility in."

"So... what? You just sit here and _think_ all day?" I paused for a moment.

"There is a lot more to it than just 'thinking.' My origin is unknown. My parents, my birth, and where I am from, are all a mystery to me. I sit and wonder about them. One day, I plan to set out and find them. Discover my past, so I can feel at ease with myself."

"Right, right. You told me about that, already. But... You mean you don't like staying with me and my family?"

"I did not say that." I quickly replied. "In truth, I am eternally grateful for being cared by your family. It has given me a chance to prepare for this journey."

"Hm..." Vulpix paused for a moment. "Then... how exactly is staying out here and being quiet helping you prepare?" I took a deep breath.

"I first find my inner strength, learn to not hesitate. That will sharpen my reflex and improve my combat. And once there is no more hesitation, then I will be ready."

"Wow..." She tilted her head at me. "You really thought this through, huh?"

"Hm."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Let's say you do find out about your family and whatever- what are you gonna do after that?" I thought to myself for a moment. Truthfully... I had not planned out anything beyond that.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "But that is a bridge I will cross when I get to it."

"Hm..." She paused for a moment. "Mienfoo..." I looked over at Vulpix. She kept her eyes closed for a moment before giving me a half-lidded gaze. "Why don't... you stay... with me?" She gave me a pleading look with her gentle, green eyes. My eyes widened at what she just asked. Looking at her made me lose my voice and choke up.

"I-I... Um..." My face began to warm up. She wanted me... to _stay_ with her? Was she asking me if I-?

"Pfft! Gotcha!" She began to laugh uncontrollably. "You should see the look on your face! Ahahah!"

"Hmm..." I closed my eyes and growled in annoyance. Of course she'd make me look like a fool.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to hang around a Pokémon that looks like a girl, anyway."

"Argh!" I stood up, glaring at her, ready to fight. She laughed more at my reaction. No... Hmph. Focus... I took a deep breath, and slowly sat back down. I can't allow myself to get caught off by emotions. It is true that... I do have a slight _feminine_ look. These pinkish-red arms, legs, and feet can make one assume that I am female. But I am not... Rather than give her more of a reaction, I stayed silent, and tried to go back to my meditation.

"Ah..." Vulpix sighed after all of her laughing. "You know I'm just kidding, Mienfoo!" She patted me on the back.

"Hm." I knew she didn't really mean anything. Just trying to make some entertainment for herself, I understand. Strangely, it was then that I remembered to ask, "Why exactly are you here?"

"Oh!" Her pointy ears perked up. "Right! Come with me. There's something I want to show you!" She galloped into the forest. I got up from my spot and followed after her. Curiosity filled my mind.

My feet echoed the steps that Vulpix took as we kept a steady pace through the forest. I wasn't one for going on an adventure, but it was always nice to do a little exploring. What could she want to show me? Judging by how far out we've gone, it must be something rather unique. Through a patch of thick bushes. Under some low branches. Passed a giant, gray rock. Finally, a big opening came into our view.

"Ta-da!" Vulpix presented the view to me. A dirt path forming a t-intersection was drawn on the ground and stretched a few feet away from us. A small wooden sign protruded from the ground at the center of this pathway. According to this sign, to the right was a town named "Moria." And to the left, another town named "LeefSide." The arrow pointing towards us, on the path we were on, simply said "Forest." It appears to be informative enough.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked Vulpix. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. You're hopeless. Why don't you look _around_ the sign?" I tilted my head. Behind the sign... was just the edge of a cliff. It spanned out quite a distance in both directions. It almost seemed a bit dangerous to have a path here. Out in the distance, the blue sky stretched to the horizon, and the sun sat in it's usual spot. Many clouds filled up the space. The breeze was much more noticeable, but otherwise it was your typical sky. And down below was just an army of still trees, occasionally waving with the wind. I'll admit, the view is admirable.

"Don't you wonder what's out there?" Vulpix sat next to me. "There are so many things out there beyond this forest we live in. Wouldn't you want to go see what's out there?" I closed my eyes.

"I have no desire to waste my time with sight seeing when I go out on my quest."

"You're not even a _bit_ curious?" She tilted her head. I remained quiet. The landscape around me is not a concern. "Well... can you I ask you something?" I turned and faced her. "When you do go off on this _quest_ you keep mentioning... can I go with you?"

"Hm? What for?" I asked.

"Pfft. As if I didn't already say- I want to go exploring! And I don't mean caves and dungeons and all that crazy stuff; I just want to see the land. That's all." Vulpix gazed out at the horizon. I rubbed the back of my head.

"When I do leave, if you can handle yourself and not be a hindrance, then you are free to do as you will."

"Hehe..." She snickered in response. "You always have that proper tone and try to sound all smart. But I know that you're no smarter than me!" She poked my forehead. I glared at her in response. "Anyways, thank you." She smiled at me before turning her view back to the horizon. "Oh, also, I lied." Vulpix smiled at me. "I actually did want to show you that sign because... well... when you finally set off, now you know where to start." She winked at me. I nodded my head.

"Thank you."

Vulpix... She may be slightly younger than me, however, she's the kind of Pokémon that could handle almost any situation thrown at her. She enjoys proving herself to be useful, and that's a big help to me. I didn't mention it, but truthfully, I'm glad that she wants to come with me. I'm not sure how much I'd be able to handle on my own.

"Mmm..." Vulpix stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's head back home." I nodded once more to her. We traveled back into the forest.

* * *

A short while through the forest, passed my meditation spot, we came to a clearing with a small wooden house, our home. According to Ninetails (Vulpix's father), he had a friend of his from one of the nearby towns build this house for his family; He didn't want to live in a cave. Of course, he didn't want something luxurious, either. The house has only two giant rooms. One for sleeping. The other... you could identify it as a guest room. There were two small, circular glass windows that hung on the walls, one for each room. A thick, solid wood board acted as the door to the house. (All you had to do was push against it.) Indeed, it was a simple house. Vulpix and I entered.

"Big sis!" A smaller Vulpix came leaping towards us. She is Vulpix's younger sister. (But I refer to her as Vina to prevent confusion.) Just like her sister, Vina has quite the upbeat personality. The two of them began to playfully paw at each other. "Where the heck were you guys?" Vulpix smiled.

"I was just showing Mr. Serious-" she glanced at me, "something I found." I ignored her comment. Vina snickered at me, but I didn't care.

"What did you find?"

"There's this path to the nearby towns outside the forest."

"Did you say you went outside the forest?" A graceful golden-white furred Pokémon appeared from the other room. Her nine orange-tipped tails swayed behind her. It was Vulpix's mother; a Ninetails. (But I refer to her as Naria, again, to prevent confusion.) "That must have been quite a walk. Are you okay? It's dangerous to go so far out."

"Don't worry, we're fine!" Vulpix grinned.

"And what about you, Mienfoo? You seem to be spending all your time outside. What have you been up to?" I closed my eyes.

"I'm still preparing for when I leave..."

"Ah, right. You still want to go out and find your family." Naria nodded. "It's hard to believe it's been almost four years since we found you that day..."

"Oh yeah!" Vina hopped next to me. "You were all banged up and just lying on the path. It was kinda scary..." They all seem to remember that day fairly well. But to me... all that I can recall are vague fragments. I saw a glimpse of their faces. And then the next day I was at their home, with no memory. I need to know why...

"It was freaky," Vulpix sat next to me. "But I'm kinda glad we found you." She winked at me. I simply kept my eyes closed. "Man, it's so hard to get a reaction out of you!" I gave her a stern look.

"Aren't you still hungry?"

"Oh! Pfft. Mom! Food!" She yelled her command at Naria. But Naria closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You really need to work on your manners, Vulpix..."

"Puh-leeease~ can I have some food?" Vulpix hopped against her mother.

"Me, too! Me, too!" Vina copied her actions. Naria smiled at the two of them.

"I guess it can't be helped... What about you, Mienfoo? Hungry?" I nodded my head. Naria went into the other room, and Vulpix and Vina sat down at the small table in the corner, eagerly wagging their tails. I went into the other room to help Naria. It took her a moment to notice me gathering berries from our supply.

"Oh, Mienfoo, that's not necessary. You don't have to help me."

"But... I feel that since I am staying here, I should also take part in helping." Naria gave me a small smile.

"Hm... Vulpix could learn a thing or two from you. You're such a kind Pokémon. I wouldn't be surprised if you joined a Rescue Team one day..."

"Hm..." A Rescue Team... I am aware of them. However, there is no reason for me to go off and help others when I, too, am troubled. Maybe I could request one's assistance for when I go off searching for my family...

We carried the berries back to Vina and Vulpix. Their eyes widened at us.

"Finally! FOOD!" They stood up on the table. Naria laughed.

"Okay, okay. Relax, children." Naria and I distributed the berries around to them. Once they were all set, I sat down next to Vulpix and began chewing from a Pecha berry. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Vulpix give a suspicious glance at Vina's berries. Right as Vina took a bite out of a Razz berry, Vulpix snatched one of hers and ate it immediately.

"Hey! Why'd you take mine!?"

"Maybe you should do a better job of guarding your food." Vulpix snickered at her.

"Then give me one of yours!" Vina reached for a berry from Vulpix, but Vulpix put her paw over Vina's face and stopped her.

"No way. It's my food."

"Grr!" While the two continued to quarrel over their food, I quietly sat and ate mine. Naria laughed at them.

"Here, you can have one of mine." She rolled a berry over to Vina.

"Thanks mom!" She smiled. I closed my eyes. Despite how loud those two can get with each other, it was... somehow comforting to see their relationship. Perhaps... it is because I don't have my own family, and seeing them reminded me of the kind of bond one family can have. Hm... Yes. It may not be my own, but I am grateful to be a part of this family.

"Oh, by the way..." Vulpix tilted her head. "Where did dad go?"

"Ah. Your father went out to go gather more berries." Naria replied. "Winter is coming up, after all." That's right. Winter... I'm not very fond of the cold weather. Having to stay inside and avoid the outdoors was aggravating. It is outside where I can find myself at ease and meditate. I had hoped that I would finally set out sometime within the next few weeks. But with winter arriving, that might not be a good idea. However... prolonging this journey... I don't know what's become of my family. Which is why I want to leave soon, before something could happen to them. There is also the possibility that something has already happened, but that only furthers my reason to leave. I have to know...

Before taking a bite from another berry, I heard the thuds from a set of feet outside. Right as I turned my head, the door to the house swung open wide. Another golden-white furred Pokémon entered into our house. Despite his stern, red eyes and prideful posture, I knew that beneath Ninetails's appearance he had a gentle heart (being that he is a father). He dragged a rather large sack behind him with his mouth. As he pulled it over to the corner of the room, Vulpix stood up on the table.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!" Vina was happy to see him, too. Ninetails shut the door before taking a seat at our table. He sat next to his wife.

"Ah... It's good to be back home. So, how is everyone?" He flashed us a welcoming smile.

"Oh oh! Daddy!" Vina hopped on the table. "Me and mommy went walking around the forest and we found this river and if you follow it, it takes you to the top of a waterfall!"

"Wow! Is that so?"

"Wait, really!?" Vulpix gave a surprised look. "I didn't know we were near a waterfall."

"It's true," Naria replied. "Although, it seemed a bit dangerous to be around."

"I see..." Ninetails nodded. "And what about you, Vulpix?"

"I found this path outside the forest that leads to other towns!" She happily told him.

"I saw it, too," I added. "If we ever need to go to a nearby town, we now know where to go."

"Ah, that could be very useful," Ninetails nodded. "And what did you do today, Mienfoo?"

"I..." My eyes shifted away from him. This will the be the third day in a row where I told him I did nothing but meditate. (I spend some days playing with Vulpix and Vina.) I felt like it bothered him that it appeared I didn't do much.

"So you're still doing your normal thing?" He tilted his head. "That's alright. I'm not... the wisest of Pokémon, but I think it's good that you're setting out to do something. However..." I knew there was going to be another side to that. "Don't you think you might need some actual battle experience before you head off on your own?" I closed my eyes.

"I believe I am capable of holding my own in battle."

"Hm..." There was a short pause. "Well, if you're ever looking to practice fighting, I can teach you what I know if you want." I'm not familiar with how Ninetails is in battle. But he may know something I am unaware of.

"I'd be interested to learn what you know..." I nodded to him. He smiled back.

"I'll show you some other time, though. I'm kinda tired after searching around for those berries," he nodded towards the sack of berries he brought in. "Only a few more days of gathering food, and I think we'll be all set for winter." The other three smiled when they heard that. I stayed content.

More idle chat was made as we continued to eat our berries. About an hour had passed until our snack was exhausted. Having our energy restored, Vulpix, Vina, and I walked back outside. I took a few steps towards my meditation spot.

"Whoa- wait. Hang on a sec." I turned around and faced Vulpix. "You're not going to go sit all alone in that one spot again, are you?"

"Hm..." I simply closed my eyes and turned around. I don't have much of a choice. I need to prepare. I can't spend all my time with-

"HYAAAAH!" A thud. Falling to the ground. Dirt in my face. I cringed at the pain that spread across my chest and back. "Hehe, gotcha!" Vulpix tackled me. She sat on my back. Quite annoying... but perhaps it is my fault for being distracted by my thoughts. "Alright. Since I managed to catch you, you now _have_ to spend the rest of the day playing games with me and my sis." I closed my eyes.

"..."

"Heh. If you want to lie there for the rest of the day, that's fine." She gave a smug grin.

"..."

She continued looking down at me, smiling. My eyes remained closed.

I refuse to admit defeat.

"Mienfoo?" Vina's voice. "Could you please play with us?"

"..." A request. Something I can fulfill. My answer came out with hesitation. "... I shall spend time with you."

"Ahah!" Vulpix finally hopped off me. I stood up and brushed the dirt off me. "I knew you'd give up at some point!"

"I did not give up. I am merely doing as your sister asked-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go! We don't have all day!" And yet she was willing to have me lay there for the rest of the day? Regardless, she nudged me into the forest. The three of us headed off to play whatever they wanted.

* * *

Hours passed. When the sun finally began to die down, we headed back home and planned to head off to bed. I will admit, the time I spent with Vulpix and Vina was enjoyable. I'd be more inclined to answer yes if they were to ask me to play with them again. But for now, resting seemed most pleasant. The three of us huddled into the back room of the house and lied down on the piles of straws of hay that were scattered about. Ninetails and Naria, who were already lying in there, cooed Vulpix and Vina to sleep. I gently collapsed beside Vulpix as exhaustion left my body, and my mind drifted into slumber. The nightly atmosphere soon surrounded all of us, but the company of Vulpix's family assured safety.

The moon glistened in the sky.

"Psst... Hey!" Only about two hours had passed before a paw had poked against my back. I slowly sat up, grumbling.

"What do you want, Vulpix?" I whispered back.

"Wanna come check out that waterfall?" It wouldn't be the first time we sneaked out of the house late at night.

"Didn't your mother say it was dangerous?"

"Pfft. That's exactly why I'm going! She won't let us go, otherwise." I shook my head.

"No thanks."

"Ugh. You're so boring... Fine then. C'mon, sis!" I heard a second pair of steps follow her. That's right... Aside from Naria, Vina's the only one who knows where the waterfall is. But...

The door front door quietly opened. I lightly stepped into the other room so as to not wake Ninetails and Naria.

"Wait a moment..." I called to Vulpix and Vina, their silhouettes being the only visible part of them. "I will join you," I answered.

"Heh... I knew you couldn't resist." Vulpix laughed.

"I'm only going because I don't want you two to get hurt."

"O-Oh..." Vina bowed her head. "Thank you, Mienfoo."

"Can we get going already?" Vulpix impatiently stepped out. Vina and I followed her into the pitch black forest.

Even with the bright moon, it was hard to see anything at all, due to the trees blocking the light with their branches. Yet, Vina seemed to remember the path to the river. Trudged around bushes. Hopped over a fallen tree. Brushed away low branches. About ten minutes had passed before the sound of running water could be heard. From that point, we followed the sound. Another few minutes passed before we finally came to the river. The trees didn't huddle around the riverbank, so the moon's light could help us see.

"Whoa!" Vulpix gasped. "Look at the river. It's huge!" Indeed, the river was rather wide. Many large stones protruded from the water's surface, allowing a pathway to cross, if one can manage to hop along it. The current gently flowed along. It was rather soothing to listen to.

"Follow me, you guys!" Vina called to us. She had already started walking down along the riverbank (presumably towards the waterfall). Vulpix and I followed her. Giant rocks and a few fallen trees lied along the bank. Along the way, I looked up at the sky. The moon glistened. Tiny stars were dotted here and there... But in the distance, I saw a gathering of clouds. They were quite far from us. But looking at them made me uncomfortable...

We continued following the river a little while longer. I noticed the wind started blowing a bit harshly. Nothing disruptive, but it was noticeably stronger...

"There it is!" Vina gasped. The edge of the river was in sight. Vulpix followed her over to the waterfall, and I chased after them. The current ran rather fast now. Falling in meant a certain death... I shuddered at the thought. The two of them sat down and cautiously peeked over.

"Oh gosh... That's a big drop," Vulpix commented. However, I worried more about their safety.

"Could you please step away from there?"

"Hey, relax. We're perfectly fine," Vulpix assured. But I still worried for them.

"Please, Vulpix. I don't want you to fall!"

"Hm." She gave me a smug grin before tapping her sister on the back. The two of them walked over to me. "Heh. I'm glad you care so much about us, Mienfoo..." She slowly pushed her face against mine. My face began to blush. My voice felt lost.

"I-I... I'm just looking out so your father doesn't get angry."

"Heh, if you say so..." She closed her eyes before gazing up at the moon. The moon's glow was somehow comforting. Vina sat next to her and shared the view. I did the same. The sound of the running water made the view all the more pleasing. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Hm." I nodded.

"Y'know... Sometimes I wonder what it's like over there, too..."

"You mean, on the moon?" I asked.

"Yeah... What do you think it looks like down here from over there?"

"We're probably really tiny," Vina added in. Vulpix laughed in response. I never really thought about what lies beyond our planet... But maybe that's because I'm more concerned with what I have here.

We continued staring for another few minutes before I heard Vina yawn. I decided then that we should leave.

"I believe we should head back now. I don't want your parents to worry about us being gone."

"Aw. Just a few more minutes!" Vulpix begged me.

"I want to make it back before the sun-... hm?" A drop of water landed on my head. I looked up. The sight made me worry. I was right about those clouds; They had all gathered over above us. Within moments of that first drop, a rainstorm had begun to fall.

"Ack." I held my arms up.

"Yay! Rain!" Vina cheered. She and Vulpix began to happily splash around in the mud. But this wasn't just rain. The two of them jumped at the booming sound of thunder.

"We need to leave, now!" I shouted. Just then, a strong, coarse wind blew over all of us. Understanding how strong the storm was, Vina and Vulpix agreed to follow me. We ran back up along the riverbank, retracing the path we had came. But along the way, another strong whirlwind came by, making us all stop in our tracks.

"Aaahhh!" _Splash!_ My heart shattered when I heard that. My whole body instantly turned around, only to see Vina get carried off by the river. (The wind caused her to slip on the mud.)

"Sis!" Vulpix then dove into the river after her. (I had no idea she could swim...?) I ran back down along the river after them. The wind and rain continued to blow into my vision. A short distance back down, I spotted Vulpix hanging onto a thick, loose branch which stemmed off a large log that lied along the bank. She carried Vina in her arms, but I could tell she was struggling to hang on in the rough current. I quickly, but carefully crawled along the branch over to them.

"Quick! Give me your sister!" Vulpix handed Vina up to me. But as soon as I had her in my arms- _Snap!_

"Aahh!" The branch Vulpix held onto suddenly broke off! But-

"I've got you!" My paw tightly clung onto Vulpix's arm; I was nearly leaning down into the river off of this branch. In one arm, I held Vina. And in my opposite paw, I barely held onto Vulpix. The continuous raging winds that blew weren't making things easier.

"Mienfoo! Don't let go!" Vulpix called to me.

"I refuse to lose you!" I shouted back. But despite my outcry... I could feel my grip slowly begin to fade away... As the seconds ticked by, my strength started to weaken. I couldn't hold her forever- But I can't-! I pulled with every bit of strength I had. But for every pull towards me, the river pulled with much more force on the opposite direction. The rain and wind that blew around us loosened my grip even more.

Alas, my grasp simply couldn't hold...

"Vulpix!" I shouted her name, and looked at her eyes. She was terrified. Right before she called to me,

"Mienfoo-!" I let go. Water. Wind. A small dark red dot faded from my view, and engulfed by the monstrous stream.

"No!" I cried out, reaching towards her in vain. But it was futile. My eyes began to water... But I mustn't forget about Vina! I swiftly crawled back towards the riverbank, carrying her in my arms. When we made it back onto land, I ran into the forest and we hid under a nearby tree with a small hollowed space in it's trunk. I wanted to get out of the storm.

"Mienfoo..." Vina looked up at me. "My sister..." Her eyes began to tear up, too. I could only close my eyes in shame.

"We'll head back home in the morning." That was the only thing I could manage to say.

* * *

Sleep? How could one sleep after... _that?_ Vulpix... She was... right there. But then I...

I shook my head. Morning had arrived, and the storm had calmed to a slight drizzle. I nudged Vina awake. She slowly looked up at me, but her eyes only showed sorrow.

"Let's head home." She nodded to me. We left the tree and followed the path back home. (With the sun up, it was easier to see everything.)

As we continued on back, my mind was completely blank. Or perhaps it was shocked... Either way, I didn't want to think about what had happened. The only thing I wanted to focus on was heading back. Passed branches. Over a fallen tree. Around bushes. The path was familiar. But my heart raced with anxiety. I thought about Ninetails and Naria's reactions... I shook my head. I didn't want to know what they would think. Just... wanted to get home.

Finally, the house had appeared before us. But just a few feet from the door, I stopped in place. It was then that the realization of how Ninetails and Naria would react came into my mind. I didn't want to tell them. I... had failed...

"Mienfoo?" Vina stepped in front of me. "Aren't you coming in?" I looked away from her and hesitated with my response.

"I don't deserve to enter this house anymore..." She gave a sullen look to me before lightly pushing the front door open. But Ninetails was already waiting there.

"Oh, thank goodness! There you are!" He wrapped his arms around his daughter. But then... "Hey... where's your sister?" Vina frowned as tears formed in her eyes at the question. She had to recall what happened.

"W-We... went to the w-waterfall-"  
"What!?" His eyes widened.

"And... the s-storm last night... She saved me but... B-But Mienfoo really tried!" Ninetails glanced over at me. But I hung my head in shame. I could sense him walk over to me, but I didn't look at him. There was no way I could face him.

"Mienfoo..." And yet, his tone was one of sympathy, instead of condescension. I cleared the story up for him.

"We went to the waterfall. The storm became fierce, and Vina fell into the river. But Vulpix went in and saved her. I tried to save them both... but..." I clenched my paws into fists. "I couldn't..." I began to choke up. I heard Ninetails let out a deep breath. I couldn't forgive myself. I can't be a part of their family anymore. I _failed._

"Forgive me." I ran away. I don't know where to. I just ran. It was the only thing I could think of doing. I don't deserve to stay with them anymore...

When my legs had finally given out, and my breath was drawn in short bursts, I collapsed on my knees and stopped. It was then that I looked around where I was. This... the path... that Vulpix had shown me...

When I had caught my breath, I stood back up, and stared out across the edge of the cliff. The rain had finally stopped, but the clouds still covered the sky. I looked down at my yellow paws and sighed. Vulpix... she wanted to see the world. She wanted to see the land, both it's beauty and ugliness. And she wanted to do it... with _me._ But now... she'll never have that chance. She'll never know what it's like out there. All because... I couldn't save her... I spent the last few years preparing for my own journey. To be ready for any situation that seemed hazardous. To know what to do when a situation was dire. But at the moment of truth... I failed. We spent all those years together... All those times she looked out for me, and I helped her. She made me feel like I wasn't an outcast in her family. And now... she's gone. What good is it to go on my journey if I can't even protect the ones that matter most to me? I'm... useless... All I had to do was protect her, and I couldn't even manage that...

Why should I even stay alive? I have nowhere to go now...

I stood up and looked down the cliff.

…

It appeared deep enough to kill me.

I closed my eyes. A gentle breeze. The sound of waving trees. A deep breath. If I couldn't save those who mattered most, then what good am I? I stood at the edge... waiting for the right moment...

A slow inhale to become one with the environment. A gentle exhale to clear my spirit once and for all.

"Hey, who's that?"

"How the heck should I know?" Two more Pokémon walking along the path...? I didn't face them. At least someone will see me before I go. Just one last-

"Hey you! What are you doing there?"

Exhale. Forward. Wind. Falling...

…

Stopped? My eyes slowly opened in curiosity. I was suspended in the middle of the air. I looked up. An Eevee was hanging onto one of my feet. And by extension, a Chimchar was holding onto her from above.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!?"

Why... Why did you save me...? The Chimchar managed to pull Eevee back up, and then he helped her pull me up. Once I was back on the ground, I took a few steps away from the edge and sat down facing the two. A brown-furred Eevee with a white furry collar. A peculiar pendant hung around her neck. And next to her, an orange-furred Chimchar stood. His tail flame flared from behind. He carried some kind of messenger's bag.

I closed my eyes.

"Hey Chimchar, what Pokémon is this?"

"Well, that's a Mienfoo..."  
"Hm. Hey Mienfoo..."

I remained silent.

"Why did you just try to... you know...?"

How could you hope to understand?

"Eevee, maybe we should just leave him alone-"

"No! There's clearly something wrong with him, and I want to help! As a Rescue Team, it's our job!"

… A Rescue Team? Then perhaps... if they're willing to listen. I opened my eyes towards Eevee.

"You said you are a Rescue Team?" She saluted to me in response.

"I am Eevee, leader of Team PokéHeroes! How may we help you?" Chimchar also gave me a look of intrigue. I tilted my head down.

"I... failed..." I whispered. My voice was lost again.

"What happened?" Eevee gave me a concerning look. "How about you start from the beginning."

I told them about who I was. How I was raised by Vulpix's family, and had no clue of mine. I mentioned how I spent the last few years preparing for a journey to search for my family. I also told them what Vulpix was like, and how she wanted to go see the land with me. And then... I told them about last night...

"We went to go see the waterfall that Vina had mentioned. But that was when... the storm came..."

"Oh yeah. That storm last night sounded horrible," Chimchar commented. Eevee continued listening quietly.

"We had just started to head back from the waterfall when the storm began... And..." I hesitated for a moment. "Vina fell into the river." The two went silent when I said that. "Vulpix dove after her, and they managed to grab onto a nearby branch. I went to go help them, of course. But..." I felt tears come up again. "I tried to hang onto the both of them... But the current was strong..." I wiped away the tears. "I couldn't hold Vulpix... I let go." I paused again, clenching my paws into fists and slamming them on the ground. I couldn't remain calm anymore.

"I failed! I lost my closest friend! And it's all because of me! I couldn't save her- all that preparing I did for the past few years and it lead to nothing!" I paused once more to wipe my tears away. "I'm useless... What good am I if I can't save those who mattered most to me-?"

"So you tried to kill yourself? Are you stupid!?" My eyes widened at Eevee's words. "Your friend risked her life to save her sister, and you risked yours to save _both_ of them! But now that she's gone, you wanted to die!?"

My mind was completely blank. Eevee took a deep breath.

"How do you think your family feels? You're not the only one suffering... Plus, how do you think they'd feel if they lost you, too!"

"..."

"Vulpix wanted to go off and explore, right?" Eevee's tone became more subtle. "Then you should _live_ for her sake! Your death wouldn't bring her back." She lowered her head. "Trust me... I know that all too well..."

Eevee's words continued to enrapture me.

"You saved her sister, and that alone is something you should be grateful for! You did all you could..." She closed her eyes. I closed mine too, reflecting on her words. Live _for_ her. Live _for_ Vulpix... She dreamed of seeing the land.

I shall do that for her...

"Eevee," I finally spoke. "May I join your Rescue Team?"

"Really!?" Eevee smiled at my request. Somehow... it comforted me.

"As a Rescue Team, you go off exploring lands to help others, correct? If that is the case, then I will join your team, so that I can see more of the land... for Vulpix..." I closed my eyes. Only to have them open upon feeling the warmth of a hug from Eevee.

"Of course you can join us! Mienfoo... You're such a nice Pokémon!"

"Hm..." I lightly hugged her back. "Thank you..." She let go of me shortly after. "By the way... Where are you two headed?" I asked.

"Oh! Chimchar here is showing me the way to Post Town! I'm on my way to buy a piece of land so I can build a Paradise!"

"A... Paradise?" I tilted my head.

"Yes! A place where no one is sad. A place where every Pokémon feels safe, and every day is spent playing together and having fun and being happy!" Eevee flashed me a big smile. Paradise... An image of Vulpix and her family being happy in a giant open field flashed in my mind. I smiled at the thought.

"You have my support." I nodded towards her.

"Yay!" Eevee cheered.

"Oh, um..." Chimchar stepped forward. "You might want to go say goodbye before you come with us." Yes... I have to face Ninetails myself.

"Would you care to come with me?" I asked.

"We'd be more than happy to see your family." Eevee continued to smile. "We're with you every step of the way!" I nodded in response.

We entered the forest together.

As a team.

* * *

The door to the house stood before me. I took a deep breath. I could sense Eevee and Chimchar standing behind me. I gently pushed the door open...

"Mienfoo!" Vina dashed over and leaped at me. I caught her in my arms. "I was so worried! I didn't want you to leave, too!" She buried her head in my chest. She... didn't want me gone. Eevee was right.

"Oh, Mienfoo! There you are!" Naria appeared before me, too. "I'm so glad to see you're okay. We thought you ran away!" She nuzzled against me. I... they really did treat me as family.

"Mienfoo..." And then Ninetails spoke to me. I put Vina down and approached him. My confidence was with me this time. I inhaled the calm air surrounding us.

"I'm... sorry I couldn't-"

"Wait, stop." Ninetails raised his paw. "It's okay, Mienfoo. Vina told me the reason you went was because you wanted to look out for them. Thank you for doing so."

"But I-! I... failed..."

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could, and that's more than I could've asked. But I don't want to lose you, too..." And even Ninetails... he cared, too. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry." Vina hugged me again, and Ninetails and Naria smiled in response. This feeling... A family's warmth. I savored it.

"So, who are your friends here?" Naria asked. Eevee and Chimchar smiled. Chimchar took a step forward.

"We are-!"

"Members of the Rescue Team, PokéHeroes!" Eevee cut him off.

"A Rescue Team?" Vina tilted her head.

"Everyone," I stood in the center of all of them. "It's time I set off on a journey. Not the one I've been preparing for. But this one with a Rescue Team... for Vulpix. She wanted to see the land, and so I shall do that for her. I've come to say goodbye..." Vina immediately frowned at me.

"Aw! I don't want you to go!" She hopped against me, but I smiled back at her.

"Well then, I hope you stay safe on your travels." Naria nodded her head.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure nothing happens to him!" Eevee flashed a smile.

"Mienfoo..." I faced Ninetails. "Stay strong..."

"I will!" I boldly stated.

"Oh, and one last thing..." He went into the back room. After a brief moment, he came back with a small pouch. "Take this money. Ten thousand Poké. It's all I had left once I moved away from the towns."

"Are you sure you want me to have this money?"

"It's not for you. It's for your team." He winked. I smiled in response. But Eevee hopped next to me.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Ninetails!" He laughed in response. "Okay! Let's get going, Mienfoo!" Eevee and Chimchar stepped outside. I stepped towards the outside, but stopped. I slowly turned around and bowed to Vina, Naria, and Ninetails.

"Thank you for everything." They happily smiled and waved in response. I turned around and faced my... teammates. They smiled at me, too. Alas, I can finally set off.

Don't worry, Vulpix. I'll make sure I see a lot of the land for you.


End file.
